metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear 2 weapons and equipment
This article is a list of weapons and equipment that appears in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. Guns Handgun (Beretta 92FS) A semi-automatic pistol that would later be seen in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty as the tranquilizer gun used by both Solid Snake and Raiden. It is the standard-issue sidearm of the United States Army. Can be equipped with a suppressor. Submachine Gun (Ingram MAC-11) An American submachine pistol. Can be equipped with a suppressor. Grenades Grenade (M68) Impact-detonating shrapnel grenade that explodes upon hitting any surface. Gas Grenade (ABC M25A2) Normally used to control riots, these grenades emit CN1 gas upon exploding. They should not be used if the wind direction is against the user. RKG-3 antitank grenade An antitank hand grenade used by the former Soviet Union. This grenade was the preferred choice of Zanzibar Land mercenary Red Blaster. Missiles Anti-Aircraft Missile (FIM-92 Stinger) A man-portable surface-to-air missile launcher that is used in the battle against the Hind D. The targeting sight can be manually positioned within range of the radar . The user must remain stationary while firing. After launching, the sight automatically re-positions itself to the center of the radar. Remote-Control Missile (M47 Dragon) A man-portable anti-tank missile. While the standard M47 Dragon missiles are wire-guided and have a maximum range of 1000-1500 meters, this version has been adapted for radio-guidance and use at short range, between 10-25 meters. A preferred weapon since the events of Operation Intrude N313, the radio-guided control system allows for manual adjustment of the missile's path after launch. However, like the Stinger, the user cannot move while firing this missile. Explosives Plastic Explosive (M5A1 C4) These can be placed on the ground or on walls and is remote detonated by the player. Anti-Personnel Mine (M78) Mines that are set off by a proximity sensor. They can only be collected by being crawled over, as they explode if the player walks too close to them. Equipping a mine detector, will make them appear on the radar as white dots. Up to 16 can be set within range of the radar. Other Equipment Mouse (Jerry 2) A robot that resembles a computer mouse. It acts like a decoy to enemies and is primarily used to search out for traps and sensors. Camouflage Mat (Phantom 07) A camouflage mat compatible with any terrain. After setting it down, the user can crawl underneath to hide. It can be reused but it is limited to level terrain only. Lighter (JR Tokai 1) A lighter handcrafted with the finest silver. Can be fashioned with a certain flammable spray to create a makeshift flamethrower. Cigarettes (Lucky Striker) One of Snake's favorite brands of filterless cigarettes. It can be used to relax before doing a stressful activity, as well as to search out infrared traps. Binoculars (NIKOS F500) Allows surveillance of the surrounding area. Used to look out at distant terrain and check enemy positions. Cannot be used in small spaces. Infrared Goggles Used to detect infrared alarm sensors. Body Armor (Silent Partner Special) Body armor which halves the damage received from enemy weapons, it is protective against bullets only. Gas Mask Doubles the O2 gauge in gassed areas and slows the rate of decrease. Also useful against the user's CN1 gas grenades. Mine Detector Identifies the location of mines and displays them on the radar as white dots. Also displays mines the user has set. Night-Vision Goggles Used to see in dark environments. Oxygen Tank Doubles the length and slows the depletion of the O2 gauge while Snake is underwater. Refills automatically in the surface. Cardboard Box A normal cardboard box with a label "TO ZANZIBAR COMPLEX." Snake needs this to infiltrate the Tower Building. Can be used as a disguise to hide from enemies and to be transported by trucks. Bucket A metal bucket used to wash lavatories, it provides a similar use to the cardboard box. It protects against bullets, but makes noise when Snake puts it down. Hang Glider A hang glider covered with camouflage patterns. Useless in the battlefield. It can be used to cross the crevice north of the Tower Building after the Bridge of Sorrow is destroyed. Egg Found in the bio lab, one egg hatches into the Zanzibar Boa, and the other into a Zanzibar Wood Owl. Medicine Flu medicine for nasal symptoms. Works well against symptoms such as sneezing, runny or congested nose. Zanzibar Land brooch A brooch belonging to Gustava Heffner, the design is the mark of Zanzibar Land. It is actually made of a polymimetic memory metal, which changes shape according to the temperature it is exposed to. Spray (Mrs. Spray) A highly flammable lacquer spray with LP gas contained within the container. It can be used with a certain flame source to create a makeshift flamethrower. Cassette Tape A cassette tape that contains a recording of Zanzibar Land's national anthem. It was found within Gustava's locker, and can be used to distract the guards in salute. However, overuse will eventually cause the tape to wear out. A similar tape was presumably used within the central command room of Zanzibar Building's first floor. Cartridge A MSX game cartridge that Dr. Marv used to hide the OILIX formula. Card Keys 1-9 IC Cards used throughout the Zanzibar Land fortress. Used to open security doors of the level that the card number indicates. Red Card Master card compatible with cards 1 to 3. After finding this, cards 1 to 3 are discarded. Blue Card Master card compatible with cards 4 to 6. After finding this, cards 4 to 6 are discarded. Green Card Master card compatible with cards 7 to 9. After finding this, cards 7 to 9 are discarded. Combat Rations (MCI) Emergency food supplies that replenish the user’s health. If it is equipped, and the life gauge reached "0", it will automatically be consumed. 1) B1 Unit - Contains beef, pork, ham and eggs, tuna fish, chocolate and crackers. 2) B2 Unit - Contains beans and meatballs, beans and franks, and beef and potatoes. 3) B3 Unit - Contains sliced ham, chicken and turkey, spaghetti, cheese and coffee. Suppressor Reduces the noise generated by firing a gun. Can be attached to the handgun and the submachine gun. Snake will immediately attach this item when obtained. Ammo Box Contains bullets for handguns and submachine guns. The maximum amount that Snake can equip depends on his level of endurance. Category:Weapons Category:MG2 weapons Category:Walkthroughs